


Be good, be better than me.

by Bashful_Bitch



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashful_Bitch/pseuds/Bashful_Bitch
Summary: Rick is defeated by himself.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Be good, be better than me.

Morty was the first to notice Rick was avoiding them.

In the two weeks since his mom came back, Rick hadn't sat down and eaten with the family once. Even when his favorite meal was on the table, he never joined them. Morty had wondered if he was taking his dinner to the garage, but now he was starting to think he just wasn't eating.

Not anything Beth made, anyways.

When he brought it up with his more Earth Mom, she had shrugged it off.

"He's probably just going to one of those dives he likes to eat at. If he wants to sit with us he can. His seat is still here."

Was it though?

Everyone could feel the change in dynamic. Rick had lost his strangle hold over the family. Neither Beth jumped eagerly for their fathers attention anymore, and even Jerry had started to try to establish himself as man of the house.

Morty was actually able to go to school, and Summer was doing teenage girl stuff.

The biggest change was that sometimes him and Summer would go on adventures with their Space Mom. She was able to take them on cool rides through dangerous places, show off some amazing gadgets, and she was happy to answer their questions about her travels.

Sometimes the other Beth would tag along too. And Jerry!

But never Rick.

Morty asked him if he wanted to go with them once. The man had given him an incredulous look before shutting himself in the garage. Morty knew it was because of the way his Space Mom had tensed up at the invitation.

Morty didn't invite him  
again. His mom didn't offer, and Rick wouldn't ask.

Family movie nights were notably more quiet. More smiles, less arguing. Mostly because Rick had stopped joining in those too.

Actually, he had stopped doing almost anything with the family.

The teenager had called attention to that as well.

"Grandpa is just being salty cause he's not head honcho anymore. Give him a bit to get over it, he'll be fine."

At least that's what Summer said.

But Morty wasn't so sure. His grandfathers eyes had dark rings around them these days. His skin was more pale than normal, and he couldn't remember the last time he saw his grampa go to his room to sleep.

Was he sleeping in the garage? Where? Morty had never seen a cot or anything to sleep on in there.

He got his answer by sneaking a peek into the garage at 3:00 in the morning.

There, slumped against his workbench, was Rick. Without his lab coat on, Morty could see how much weight Rick had lost. The vertebrae of his spine could be seen as little knobs showing up through his sweater. His hands were sunken and tight looking. And Morty could tell he hadn't shaved in a few days.

Rick was self destructing.

And he shouldn't have cared. All the shit he's done, all the death, destruction, and cruelty. Morty knows he should want to see Rick suffer, even just a little bit.

But for all his attempts to be as mean and hateful as Rick is, he can't do it. 

Instead he drapes a blanket over his grandfather, and heats up a bowl of soup for him.

Tomorrow he'll talk to Rick. Even though he may not talk back. But for now, he's happy just to be good. To be better than him in at least this way.


End file.
